Driving Kendall's Desire
by No-Emotions-To-Cry
Summary: After Kendall is prohibited from driving by his mom after crashing his car, he'll have to deal with a chauffer that could be more distracting than any streetlight. Now he has to deal with this compromised brunette that has no intention on cheating. Is it going to be easy to seduce the hazel-eyed boy into sleeping with his boss? Co-Written by Just Old Fashioned
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey there Peeps! How have you guys been? It's been a long while hasn't it? Well, I'm going to start back up seeing as summer is right around the corner. Can't wait to see what you guys think of this new story written by Just Old Fashioned and muah. It's certainly not the typical story I would write, but I think that our team work really will make this great for you guys.**_

_**Enjoy!~**_

Being over 20 and still being yelled at by his mom was truly embarrassing for Kendall, but after he failed his driver's test, Mrs. Knight had the right to raise the tone of his voice at him. It all started when he was driven by his mom everywhere and it would always be a reason for Logan and Carlos to make fun of him. After his foolish attempt at driving his mother's car unsupervised to seem superior, she was proven right once again as she had predicted his demise. And now, all he could do was sit beside her while several candidates showed up to be his chauffeur.

He wasn't sure what was more aggravating, the fact that he had to get a chauffeur, or how his mother made him stay and listen to each and every one of the candidates kiss up to his her as if she were some goddess. Not only that, but considering how hideous each of the men were, he couldn't even be promised a good time whenever he was bored.

"C'mon mom, is this really going to work? I mean, I promise I'll never do that again. It's so much more embarrassing to have a chauffeur while everyone else have their own cars," Kendall moaned as they waited for the next one to apply for the job. "Can't you see I'm suffering?"

"Oh Kendall, stop with the childish attitude. You got into this situation yourself, now close your mouth and try not to be rude towards the following candidates," Mrs. Knight replied, feeling good with all those guys treating her like a queen.

"Pardon me…" They both heard a male voice and when Kendall laid his emerald eyes upon the tall, muscular brunette standing before him, the idea of having a chauffeur didn't sound so bad at all. "I'm James Diamond. Nice meeting you."

The handsome man had a nervous smile plastered on his face. It seemed as if he couldn't choose whether to go casually dressed, or professionally with his White button down that had a black tie hanging around the neck of it, a pair of blue faded skinny jeans which hugged his legs in _all _the right places, along with a simple pair of black vans. The blond asked himself what James was hiding under the fabric of his shirt. He could tell the brunette went to the gym regularly and the only question he had in mind was asking James to take off his shirt before making a decision.

"Nice meeting you too, young man. So tell us, why should we give you the job?" Mrs. Knight asked while Kendall had his eyes glued to the way James awkwardly wringed his hands and bit his lower lip before opening his mouth to answer the question.

"Well, I got my license on my first test and I haven't received a ticket or gotten into an accident, so far anyways. I always prize security, so I'm extremely careful when I'm behind the wheel. I also need the job to pay my bills so it'd be very helpful at the moment." James said slowly trying to find the right words to convince his interviewers that he was indeed the best option even though he didn't believe so. "And I must say it'd would be an honor to drive any of you around. I mean, if I get the job, of course…"

"Don't worry, Mr. Diamond. We're certainly heading in that direction." Jennifer's words made James smile. He always became self-conscious when it came to job interviews, the interviewers either acting overly friendly or being suspicious enough to force James to quit the interview.

"Go ahead and take a seat," Mrs. Knight told James motioning towards the couch opposite of where she was seated. She could tell that James was nervous and she found that as a sign of responsibility, showing off how important the job was to him. It made her mentally smile.

James strode towards the velvet leather couch, shifting when seated under the uncomfortable material. He felt uneasy as the blond-headed boy sitting next to the woman eyed him intently. He guessed that to be the woman's son, although he could not tell the resemblance at all. The way Kendall's gaze pierced through James' skin made the brunette extremely awkward and unsure of what to think. That is, until he heard what the boy had to say.

"Are you single?" Kendall asked, not really sure why he did so. Maybe he was thinking out loud and didn't realize until he had already spoken. He could feel two pair of widened eyes look at him waiting for an explanation of how that could be a decisive factor in a job interview. "I mean, I… I need to know because I don't want to lose something because my chauffeur has a date or anything of the sort."

"I hate admit this, but Kendall is right. A relationship may not fit in the schedule because Kendall needs the car many times in a day. So, I need someone who can be willing to take my son wherever and whenever he wants," Mrs. Knight told the man sitting in front of them. Kendall could see his question causing complications on the man's plans to accept the offer, after he forced his mother to pick the man of course. "Now, are you compromised at the moment, Mr. Diamond?"

"Well, actually I am, but I can manage it so I will be ready for any of Mr. Knight's needs," James said hoping it would help him get advantage in comparison to the other candidates. For Kendall it was clearly disappointing. Even though he prepared himself for the answer, he couldn't help but mentally frown when he heard James' response. He guessed a handsome man like James would probably have someone. He now tried to help himself feel better with the thought that the brunette would be the kind of man who cheated so he could have a chance to feel those muscles while getting fucked into oblivion at the back seat of his Lincoln. It's been a while since Kendall had his last experience with another man and James looked like the perfect male to take the dominating role.

After a few more questions, James was dismissed and hoped he answered the questions correctly in order for him to realize his dream of buying his own place instead of renting one. As for Kendall, he didn't want James to leave. However, it was inevitable, so all he could do was keep his gaze on the brunette's bubbly ass hugged by the denim as he walked out of the room. At least he had a wonderful image printed in his mind to use at his nightly masturbating session.

* * *

"Thank you so much Mrs. Knight, I assure you that I will not disappoint you or your son," James said as his voice filled the room with joy. The fact that Kendall was not a morning person made his voice more annoying than what he had previously thought. Kendall groaned as he heard footsteps approaching his doorstep, he did not like being disturbed when in bed.

Kendall shifted under his sheets, failing to reach a comfortable enough position to be able to stay in and get back to sleep. As soon as the door busted open, he threw a pillow over his head in an unsuccessful attempt to drown out his mother's cheerful voice.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Mrs. Knight stepped inside to find Kendall under his covers. She didn't know where he got his laziness from because it surely wasn't her, she was up by 7 every day since she was young. She walked over to the king-sized bed before taking a hold of the feather stuffed pillow and throwing it to the other side of the room. Kendall whined as his mother then walked over to the window curtains and pulled them apart to reveal the blinding light of the sun. The blond man rubbed his eyelids, knowing it would be useless to try and sleep with those circumstances. And when he looked up and noticed a smirking James Diamond standing at his doorway, he couldn't help but feel all his blood rush to his cheeks. "C'mon honey, you got to go to the dentist today. James could you keep an eye on him to make sure he gets up?" said Mrs. Knight while picking up an incoming phone call.

"Sure, I don't mind," James replied with his usual smile. He looked over his blond boss who was still lying on his bed, his head showing through the covers. "Good morning Mr. Knight."

"G-good morning J-James, I mean, Mr.D-Diamond. I just need to get dressed and then you can take me, I mean... drive me over," Kendall stuttered out and after he received a nod from the pretty boy, he pulled the sheets off his body, giving James a full view of his slim torso and blond-haired legs, contrasted by the tight pair of red boxer-briefs that had a beautiful black waistband around Kendall's narrow hips. James looked away from the partially dressed man as Kendall made his way over his closet. "So... You're officially my chauffeur, huh?"

"Oh yeah. I was glad that I was the one chosen to drive you and your mom was pretty nice advancing my payment." James answered while looking around Kendall's room and acknowledging some of the things the blond owned so he could give his boss a little privacy. He was surprised to spot an almost empty bottle of lube under the bed right beside a box of tissues. It was understandable for the brunette and he realized Kendal was probably single at the moment since the things he saw under the bed were usually used for self-pleasuring.

"So, what do you think?" Kendall asked and it brought James back to reality. The brunette took a little while to know what the shorter man was referring to, but once he noticed what he meant, he took a good look on Kendall's outfit before giving his opinion. Kendall wore a pair of white moccasins along with black skinny jeans and a navy blue V-neck. It made his boyish self to outstand even more and James already had the verdict.

"Very presentable." James said and Kendall smiled at the compliment. Although he knew his chauffeur already have someone, he couldn't help but feel flattered for being praised by such beautiful man.

* * *

After Mrs. Knight gave James the address to Kendall's dentist, both boys took the elevator until the underground floor. As they descended, Kendall couldn't stop looking at James wearing his new suit and cap. He looked so hot in that outfit that Kendall's mind was suddenly filled with those dirty thoughts again. He indiscreetly looked at James ass and even with the loose pants, the round shape of his bottom could be seen through the fabric. But of course, it would never compare to the sight of James not wearing anything at all. Then Kendall had to push his thoughts away for the iron doors opened, giving them access to the garage. They walked over a black Lincoln Town Car parked next to other cars and without taking notice of each other's actions, they both reached for the handle of the passenger door. Their hands brushed against one another and Kendall could feel how strong James' grip was.

"It's ok… I-I can do it myself." Kendall stuttered again and James quickly removed his hand from above the blonde's. After James stepped back to give his boss some space, Kendall opened the door and got himself inside the car while watching walking all the way around the vehicle and sitting on the driver's seat. As soon as James got in, Kendall watched as he buckled himself into the car and turned the engine on. The blond then lost himself in the hazel orbs of James' eyes, as he admired them through the rear view mirror. After James put his hands on the steering wheel and noticed his boss staring at him, he turned towards Kendall raising an eyebrow at him in the process.

"I'm sorry, is there something on my face?" James questioned in the nicest way possible, not trying to sound arrogant in any way. Kendall, totally lost in thought, didn't seem to notice that he had been gazing so hard at James.

"N-No, sorry, guess I was lost in thought," Kendall stuttered out, but as he looked away, a deep blush started to creep upon his cheeks from getting caught in the act of daydreaming about the pretty boy. James didn't know whether to feel flattered or a bit nervous from all the attention he had been receiving from his blond boss. "Can we go now?"

"Sure, sorry," James said then put the gear in drive and stepped on the gas, taking Kendall to his destination. As they got into the streets of Los Angeles, the blond could see how careful James was behind the wheel. However, he was more interested in knowing more about the brunette's private life and after he got enough courage to do so, he decided to start a conversation while praying that he wouldn't say anything inappropriate or embarrassing causing himself to seem stupid with words.

"So...the weather seems nice today, don't you think?" Kendall asked hesitantly.

"I guess. Speaking of which, would it be okay if I went out and did something real quick while you were at the dentist appointment?" James asked his boss. He could see the shock in Kendall's face and was sure that he would get rejected. "I mean it's kind of important so, can I? I'll do anything you'd like afterwards if you say yes," James said trying to bribe Kendall. Suddenly, Kendall's eyes ignited with a new burst of mischief. He eyed James carefully and thought that this would be the easiest yes he ever gave.

'Looks like I will get my wish after all', Kendall thought to himself, already having planned what James would do for him in return. Just the thought of having James' muscular figure on top of his made all of his blood rush to his southern regions. The fact that he had to sit still made him all the more uncomfortable. He was beginning to develop a little problem and the only way to fix it was by getting some friction started between his thighs.

So, without thinking straight, Kendall looked over the rear view mirror again only to find James completely concentrated at the path in front of them. Taking it as a green signal, he carefully reached his hand between his legs and silently spread them further, giving him enough space to play with himself. After seeing that James was still focused in his task, Kendall started to rub his hardened member through his jeans. He cursed himself for wearing jeans so tight like those; nevertheless, he had no other option but to try and find release while wearing them. He started looking at James while imagining the brunette bending him over the hood of the Lincoln and fucking him in front of everyone.

He had to bite his lip in order to not release the moan trapped in the back of his throat, risking getting caught by the one he was fantasizing about. He then imagined himself sucking onto James nipples even though he was still curious over what they looked like. Next, he began to think about the fact that James' lover, whoever it was, was extremely lucky to have a man like him to have in bed. His mind then was then filled with images of James fucking someone. Firstly, he imagined it was a girl considering James never gave him any reasons to suspect he was gay.

He pictured James lying upon a beautiful woman while fucking her missionary style. Her sight would be the beauty of James' pecs as she licked the sweat off of them. Next, he thought of James' ass bouncing up and down while driving himself deep inside her. Along with picturing the brunette's height and size of his muscles, his thick legs would be taking the whole bed. That's when it happened. Kendall threw his head back as he shot multiple jets of semen, flooding his underwear in the process of trying to keep the shouts of profanities from escaping his mouth. After he came back to reality, he hoped James wasn't able to notice the sluttish behavior that occurred right behind his back, literally.

* * *

After dropping off Kendall at the dentist's office, James let out a sigh he had been holding since he and the blond accidentally brushed each other's hands. He feared that maybe it could be a wrong first impression, but Kendall didn't seem to care about it at all. James was glad that Kendall gave him some much needed alone time seeing as he still had his little problem that he wanted to take care of. He has had to sit through the whole day with the blond sporting a boner that didn't seem to want to go away.

Ever since the morning when he had gotten interrupted by Mrs. Knight calling to say he had received the job and to report to the house immediately in his attempt to get rid of his morning wood, he has had to carry around this burden. It was a relief to finally have the chance to get rid of it, for a while at least. The fact that one of his bosses could've noticed at any point made him all the more nervous around them.

* * *

After Kendall had gotten his routine check-up by his doctor, he was let out and was disappointed to find that James was nowhere near the entrance of the office. He never was one to have patience, however, he could do nothing but wait considering he had never received the brunette's number. Kendall sat on the steps leading to office sighing in annoyance after 10 minutes had passed without a sign as to where James could be. Right when he was thinking about calling a cab or walking to the bus station, he saw his Lincoln approach the place he was seated. He prepared himself to dish out a warning.

He pushed himself off the ground and began to send daggers at James through his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest. As James got out of the car and headed towards Kendall he could tell that the blond was furious. Kendall noticed the pretty boy shaking and he headed his way. He couldn't wait to hear what excuse James would have to try and get out of this one. He knew one thing, and that was that if it had anything to do with his relationship he would have to fire the brunette right on the spot. It was made very clear during the interview that if his relationship ever interfered with his job he would be dismissed, Kendall was just hoping it wasn't the case because it would be a real shame if he had to let go such a fine specimen of men.

"I-I I can explain, Mr. Knight," James said shakily. James had thoughts running over his head as he thought of what he would say. He couldn't exactly tell his boss that had not performed his duties of being there on time because he needed his daily sexual release. And surely it wasn't a good thing to say as an excuse at all. If anything, it would get him fired on the spot. Kendall nodded his head as if to allow James to explain. He kept a blank face in order to appear more threatening towards the man standing before him. He honestly didn't care what James' excuses were if it had nothing to do with his relationship; nevertheless, if it did then there would be an issue. "W-Well, you see, I-I had to go to the b-bank in order to set up an account since your mother was kind in advancing my payment so when I was going to make the deposit, y-you see, I didn't expect the line to be so long. Sorry if I'm not reaching up to your expectations and I'd comprehend if you fired me now."

"Strike one," Kendall said, keeping his pose while still glaring at his chauffeur.

"I beg your pardon?" James replied kindly for not being able to understand what the blond meant with those two words.

"I'm not a very patient person, Mr. Diamond. I usually give people three strikes before I take a final decision on where they stand. This was your first strike. It means you have two more to spare before I fire you." Kendall explained and forced himself not to smirk after seeing James gulp dryly, afraid of him telling Mrs. Knight about what happened that morning. "Now, I want you to drive me to the mall. I have to eat lunch quickly so I can arrive at Logan's party in time."

"Sure sir. As you wish," James said and with trembling hands he reached for the handle of the passenger's door and before he could open it, Kendall slapped his hand away.

"I said I could do it myself!" The blonde yelled yanking the door open and getting inside so he could slam it and make James think he was really mad for making him wait at the sidewalk. He had a few seconds of pleasure to giggle while James walked around the car so they could leave and go straight to the mall. After the pretty boy left their spot and drove off to the next destination of their itinerary, Kendall could even feel the boy's nervousness hanging in the air and decided to tease his sexual interest a little more. "So, where are you from, Mr. Diamond?"

"I-I'm from Minnesota, Mr. K-Knight." James didn't want to talk too much for he didn't want to hear Kendall say 'strike two'.

"I see. I heard people like to play hockey there." The blond once again made it clear he wanted James to slip in his own words, hoping he could get him to beg on his knees to not be fired. "Do you watch or play hockey?"

"I did in earlier years, but for now I'm focusing on my future," James answered and felt there was something he needed to get off his chest. So he waited until they stopped at a red light and turned his head in Kendall's direction. "Hum, I have to say Mr. Knight. Even though I pretty much let you down on my first day and I assure you it's never going to happen again… I just want you to know I'm very grateful for this opportunity and I hope I can keep being your chauffeur for many years."

"Well, I'd like to add this is up to you. Don't force me to give up on you and find another one to replace you." Kendall kindly said and James shaking seemed to stop. He was back to his professional self and actually felt confident he would convince his boss he was sorry for what happened, since he still felt bad for lying and for what he was doing while Kendall was at the dentist.

* * *

_**So, what did you guys think? I would love to hear your thoughts in a review and if there is anything you would like to see let us know now in order to find a way to incorporate it into the story. Until next time. ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey there peeps! I am so glad with all the positive feedback me and Fashioned have received on this story. I promised to not keep you waiting for long, or at least I promised myself that. _**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy! ;D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Kendall still wanted to make James know it wasn't right to make him wait like he did. So he asked the brunette to follow him into the mall and accompany him to the restaurant. They walked in front of the stores and James could tell it was too fancy for him. Some things like a simple watch was over the triple of his salary and it also made him feel out of place. As they finally got to the restaurant, Kendall was greeted by a middle aged man who seemed to know the blond for a while.

"Mr. Knight. What a pleasant surprise. I guess you couldn't stay away from our food for so long." The man said while shaking hands with James' boss.

"You can bet on that, Bitters! You know I love this place." Kendall replied while James was trying not to think about the food. But after seeing all those trays piled with food and the delicious smell coming from the kitchen, he couldn't help himself and his stomach let out a loud growl calling Kendall's attention. He was so embarrassed by his involuntary behavior that his cheeks started burning in shame.

"So I guess it's a table for two." Bitters said looking James up and down, surely that he wasn't at the same pattern as Kendall.

"N-No, that won't be necessary, I was just doing my job of bringing here, I'll get lunch afterwards." James definitely couldn't feel more ashamed for what happened. He also worried that this could possibly be a strike two for his blond boss since Kendall hasn't spoken since his body decided to show his hunger. Everything seemed to be going wrong at that day. He was surely happy with being the chosen one for the job, he even left his own place after Mrs. Knight called him. But when he did, he hadn't eaten his breakfast and also had to take care of his usual morning problem.

"Yes Bitters, table for two. And make it a good one." Kendall said and James wasn't going to argue with the blond. He even set a mental note to pay him after they had finished eating. He didn't want to be an enjoyer for it wasn't him. He followed Kendall into the restaurant until the table at the corner that Bitters had guided them to. They sat on their respective seats and James looked at the fancily folded napkin in front of him. He remembered seeing this somewhere, but he nervously took the folded napkin and unfolded it only to insert it into his collar, letting it hang loose around the front of his shirt.

James looked up from his shirt to find and Kendall staring at him with a puzzled look. The brunette raised an eyebrow at both of them, expecting Kendall to do the same. However, he was embarrassed to find that his boss had unfolded his own napkin and placed it upon his lap, certainly not inside his collar. The pretty boy could feel his face heat up as cleared his throat and carefully removed the napkin from his collar and placed it onto his lap. He felt even more ashamed when Kendall let out a small laugh. The blond didn't even bother to hide his laughter as giggling entered James' ears at a rapid pace.

James rolled his eyes at his boss's childish behavior and glanced at the menu sitting atop of the table. As he began flipping through the brochure he couldn't figure out if it was French, German or any other language he didn't know about. Kendall could see the distress in the other's eyes and decided that he would aid the brunette in the choosing of his cuisine.

"Having trouble there, ?" Kendall questioned, although it was obvious that the man could not depict the language presented to him to save his life. James glanced up from the menu and felt a blush creep upon his cheeks as he once again did not understand the fancy way of dining or the language of which it meant knowing.

"Umm...yeah. I was wondering what language this was," James asked.

"It's actually Italian. So, have you decided what you're going to order?" Kendall asked closing his menu and placing it upon the table expecting to hear what James would like to have for lunch. James started feeling nervous again. How the blond expected him to already have chosen what he was going to eat when he was still having trouble in deciphering the words?

"Have you decided yet?" James answered Kendall's question with another, trying to get away from the pressure for being the one delaying his boss's lunch while his hunger insisted in asking for food. After receiving a nod from the blond, he could feel his blood flowing to his face as his legs began to tremble from his anxiety, trying to concentrate and get over with those feelings. But suddenly he got an idea and hoped it would work for he didn't want to prolong his embarrassment much longer. "Well, I think I'll have the same as you. I mean, you know this place better than I do. You must know what their specialties are."

"If you say so…" Kendall then called the waiter and he took just a couple of seconds to get at their table. "I'd like to order please. Mr. Diamond and I are having the same thing so double each one of the plates. For entrée, bruschetta's. For seconds, we're having Carpaccio and for the last gnocchi in alfredo sauce. Oh, and please make two large portions of gelato for dessert."

"Certainly Mr. Knight," the waiter assured after taking notes of the orders in his iPad. "Would you like anything to drink while you wait for the entrée?"

"A glass of Dom Perignón for me and what about you Mr. Diamond?" Kendall asked as he glanced at the brunette. "Certainly something non-alcoholic since you're driving," Kendall assured as he raised one of his furry brows at the guy sitting across the table.

"Can I have a bottle of root beer, please?" James asked the young waiter who gave him a confused look. He could feel his cheeks heating up as he looked towards Kendall to find his eyes hooded and dark. At this James swallowed a lump that formed at his throat from such embarrassment.

"Hmm, we don't have root beer here, sir," the guy said, ultimately realizing that James wasn't like their regular blond client. "I would suggest our newest drink, a strawberry-citrus slush. It's non-alcoholic and I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it as much as root beer."

"I guess that'll do. Thanks," James said not wanting to prolong his embarrassment any longer. The waiter nodded his head and jotted down both orders as he informed both men that their drinks would arrive shortly.

"Thanks Jett. You always know the right thing to say," Kendall said and the waiter smiled broadly, clearly appreciating the compliment.

"You and your kind words always seem to surprise me. By the way, I was wondering if we could, I don't know, catch a movie tonight after my schedule." Jett offered as he began to blush furiously. Kendall offered a smile seeing as he knew he wouldn't be able to attend.

"I'd love that, but you see, tonight Logan is having a party at his house so maybe some other day." Kendall explained, trying not to hurt the boy's feelings. But then he came up with an idea. "You could come if you'd like," Kendall replied hastily, showing his interested in spending time with the young waiter. If anything, he could get lucky and have company for the night.

A sudden growl interrupted the conversation at hand. Both men turned their eyes towards the hazel-eyed man sitting across from Kendall. Kendall couldn't help but giggle as James' face began to heat up as he embarrassed himself for the third time that evening. It was now obvious that the muscular chauffeur was starving.

Jett sent the man a small smile and left to pick up their drinks. Soon after Kendall let his laughter escape and James could do nothing but stare down at his lap which held his fidgeting fingers. It was a nervous habit of his that had begun since he was in his early teen years.

"No need to be sorry. Believe me, rich people are no different," Kendall said as Jett set down the pair of drinks on the table. He served the blond a glass of champagne and sent a boyish wink his way.

"I asked the chef to speed up your orders seeing as someone's stomach is not being patient," Jett said with a superior tone that set off James' manly behavior. He looked at the petulant waiter with an angry look while trying to control himself and not punch the guy then and there. After he was back at the kitchen, James looked at Kendall still annoyed over Jett's side comment directed at him.

"Can you believe this guy? How can you stand someone so snob?" James pointed out, not finding the appeal someone would find in a person like Jett.

"Well, at least he's a good kisser," Kendall said with a shrug. James' expression changed rapidly as he displayed his shock. He would've never guessed that his blond boss would be into guys and actually had something with Jett in the past. "You don't have a problem with that, do you Mr. Diamond?"

"No! I-I would never think badly of you at all. You're just like me. We can't judge people at all. And you've been so nice to me lately that I can only thank you for everything." James' words caught Kendall by surprise. What did he mean when he said 'just like me'? Was it possible that the brunette was gay too? No. He couldn't be. Could he? James hasn't given any signs of it yet and he looked and acted like a straight man. Even though Kendall was pretty much fantasizing about his new employee, James was so much more different than the guys he'd been with. His appearance and the way he was into manly things like root beer was also turning him on like no one ever had. "So, thank you Mr. Knight."

Before Kendall could say anything about the situation at hand, Jett was back with their entrées. James unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of the bruschetta's. Kendall, catching sight of the action, shifted uncomfortably in his seat thanks to his growing arousal. The things this man could do to his body were uncountable. Sometimes even too good to be true. If just a simple gesture of licking his lips turned him on this much, Kendall wondered what a simple kiss would do to his body. It might just make him release before they got any further down each other's bodies.

"Buon appetito," Jett said in Italian and once again left them in peace so they could enjoy their meal. Kendall grabbed the first set of utensils at the edges of his plate, surely designed for that purpose. He paralyzed at the sight of James making yummy sounds similar to that of moaning and eating the entrée with his bare hands. It wasn't something Kendall was accustomed to seeing so it was definitely a first for him. Not that there was anything wrong with that, honestly, he could sit there and watch the muscular hunk eat all day as long as he kept making those delicious sounds that made his lower regions ache with need.

"Are you finding the food to your liking Mr. Diamond?" Kendall said with a smirk. James looked up from his plate with his mouth full. Kendall could see the innocence behind James' eyes and he found it adorable along with the chubby cheeks filled with their first dish. Incredibly, he was able to gulp what he had past his lips with a single chug of his strawberry-citrus beverage.

"This is so good! Is there more of it?" James asked after he ate everything in sight, Kendall not having touched his own plate yet. "Here, why don't you have some of mine," Kendall said with a small smile, still amazed that James was able to swallow the entire dish in a few minutes. It got Kendall thinking of what other things James was good at swallowing. He also wanted to see more of that somehow erotic show, giving him another reason to offer some of his bruschetta's. His appetite was suddenly not a priority at the moment, for he was hungry for something with more muscles. "Thanks. It fuels my fire when working out later tonight."

That made Kendall's eyes widen. James's schedule was from 10 AM to 10 PM from Monday to Saturday making the blond wonder how his chauffeur could manage to still go to the gym after working 12 hours straight for six days in a row. He wondered if one day he could accompany the brunette and act as a gym partner; what Kendall would give to see James all hot and sweaty while lifting weights and pumping himself up. Sure, he wouldn't be able to touch the chauffeur, but that would surely give him a visual for his late night activities.

"How do you have time to work out after such late shifts?" Kendall curiously asks as he hands James his plate filled with bruschetta's. He wanted to hear James talking about himself at least once and considering how exciting a topic it can be, he was certainly going to pay attention. "I mean, you have to wake up early, right?"

"Well, it serves as a way to relieve tension and relax my stiff muscles from sitting behind a wheel all day. I don't mind waking up tired, that's fixed with a hot shower, surely you must know. You work out too, right?" James questioned. Kendall was momentarily halted as he pictured James in the shower with him after a long session in the weight room. Such thoughts were welcomed by Kendall at any time, however, he couldn't at the moment, it would surely make him burst.

"You mean me? Y-yeah, of course!" Kendall lied. Never once in his lifetime has Kendall touched a dumbbell. His body had always seemed to stay in shape. Why waste his time in a room packed of sweaty men who he couldn't even touch when he could be making guys sweat in other various ways?

"That's awesome. Maybe we could go over to my place. We could use this new equipment I got for my birthday. It'd be nice to share it with someone."

"Sure!" Kendall practically shouted across the table. James raised an eyebrow at him and Kendall immediately realized that he sounded way too excited. "I mean, y-yeah, that'd be n-nice," he stuttered out. Kendall seemed to have momentarily forgotten that he had never lifted a weight in his life and let his lust cloud his actions, agreeing to accompany him the next day while James was still working. So, for the next couple of minutes, he continued to enjoy the image of the brunette eating his entrée.

As the next meal arrived, Kendall couldn't take his eyes off of James as he began to dig into the Carpaccio. James could sense eyes on him and looked up to find a pair of emerald orbs locked onto his figure. He stared confusingly at his boss who blushed and moved his line of vision towards the plate in front of him. James couldn't help but find the manner at which Kendall nibbled on his meal confusing. Wasn't Kendall the one that suggested they eat? He was surprised Kendall wasn't devouring his meal the same way he was, for he had never tasted dishes so delightful.

When it was finally the time to eat the gnocchi, James grabbed his fork for the first time. But even using his silverware, he was placing large quantities of pasta down his throat. Kendall found it incredible that the man sitting before him wasn't choking or full after eating three dishes already, soon finishing his fourth. Kendall never thought he would find a big appetite attractive, however, on James he found everything a turn on. And when the last forkful of the food entered his mouth, the brunette ended up with sauce around his lips. It was so silly, but Kendall grabbed his napkin and reached across the table in order to clean his chauffeur's mouth.

James stood paralyzed after Kendall had sat back down from wiping his mouth. He was certainly not expecting it and didn't know what to make of it. He felt a small blush creep upon his cheeks as he thanked the blond, Kendall sending the brunette a shy smile. James cleared his throat in an attempt to clear the awkward tension set between them. Thankfully, the dessert arrived quickly and he could once more delight himself, trying not to get his mouth dirty again.

Once they were both finished with their dessert, most of which involved Kendall gazing at James as the muscled man swirled his tongue over his spoon in delight of the meal, the bill had arrived. Before Kendall had a chance to react, James grabbed the small piece of paper and felt his eyes come out of their sockets as he stared at the number written on the sheet. Even promising himself to pay for Kendall's generosity, he's finding difficult to pay considering the bill was more than half the salary he had just received.

"Excuse me," the blond said, taking the paper off James' hand and giving it back to Jett along with his black card. James' shock then transferred to the piece of plastic being handed to the waiter. He could see that the Knight's definitely had money on them if Kendall was able to get a black card. Moments after the waiter left he came back with a smile on his face and handed Kendall back his card, surely grateful for a large tip. "Thanks Jett. Hope to see you at the party tonight," Kendall said, sending the guy a small wink as he stood.

James stood along with him and shook hands with Jett as he began to exit the restaurant, Kendall trailing behind. It was past two already, so it meant Kendall had only four hours to get ready. That gave him some time to spare which he could spend on breaking down James more and more. As he exited the small building he couldn't help the large grin that was plastered on his face.

'_Tonight is going to be the night!'_

* * *

_**So, what did you guys think? Be sure to leave a review, it really helps to see what you guys want to see in later chapters. And for those of you waiting for the smut, don't worry, it's coming sooner than you think. *Hint* *Hint***_


End file.
